


Medicine

by veevju



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Human, M/M, Mentions of past domestic violence, Violence, dark！Andre, hurt/ comfort, poor Andre, poor Flavio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veevju/pseuds/veevju
Summary: 安德烈害怕死亡，害怕离开。他深爱着弗拉维奥，却总是在他那隐藏的精神病下伤害他的爱人。同时他也知道，弗拉维奥是唯一能拯救他的。而弗拉维奥，他很爱安德烈。但他目前对他男友的精神状况无能为力。这是我第一次挑战写这样的他们！弗拉维奥是十七岁！





	Medicine

快要睡着前安德烈接到个电话，对面一个男人的声音向他讲述某件算得上该落泪的事——母亲死了。然而安德烈并不想哭，他尝试着回忆起母亲的音容笑貌，最终却只在黑暗之中隐约看到了点冷水之中的被模糊化的女人面庞，以及发间枯萎腐臭的玫瑰。其实他的母亲从来不戴玫瑰，但安德烈就是从小到大都觉得，母亲的头发间长着这种花，等这种爱情的花凋谢时，就会迎来死亡。多么恶寒又天真的想法，在他成人的躯体下至今都隐藏着个小孩。

太多的想法填充安德烈的脑袋，他被这些东西挤得有些胸口发闷。用手不安地在被窝底下胡乱摸索，最终，在触到温热的躯体时他顿了下。随后是一个说不清楚意味的笑容出现在脸上，他让自己向那具躯体靠过去。将脑袋搁在对方后背处，在实打实抱住人后，飘荡的思绪才终于降临下来，像施舍那般，在他内心处拉扯出一种获得救赎的姿态。

还好，他的弗拉维奥还在。他深吸一口冷空气，继续用下巴摩挲少年后背。用嘴唇描绘着肩膀的图案，在内心叫出弗拉维奥的名字他后获得了安定，又在回忆起母亲近乎癫狂的笑容时生出烦躁。这两种情绪一块交换着在他脑内上演，使他觉得自己快要尖叫。但安德烈永不会做这种滑稽的事，他所做的……只是盲目地，胡乱在弗拉维奥身上乱摸，仿佛这样，就能够获得结果似。

……现在，他将手伸向少年疲软的阴茎了，不需要太多技巧就知道，少年很快就会在他玩弄下硬起来。被他这样触碰的弗拉维奥缓慢地转醒过来，却除了从鼻子间发出浅哼时未有半点动作。他知晓安德烈往日里不太喜欢他太过挣扎反抗，所以很早开始，他就老实遵循起了那个“规矩”。毕竟，人总是要看清时势的。这是他在吃过几顿教训后得出的结果。安德烈的手很快伸向了少年的穴口，两根手指探进了肉粉色的禁地。在里面屈着按压下敏感点，恶意拔出又用力捅进去，以一种粗暴的方式做着扩张。其实，并不需要多此一举的。在多日的性爱之中，少年的身体早就习惯了被硬物开阔。可现在安德烈，只想好好温柔对待下弗拉维奥。毕竟，他一直都是从弗拉维奥那儿。得到令人温暖的，作呕的爱来治疗他的病。

不过……这也是他所能做到的，最温柔的方式了。

在安德烈算是温柔的扩张之中，弗拉维奥一直死抓着床单，不让自己有所太大的动作。即使口中已经溢出呻吟，即使后穴处已经湿润需要被粗大的东西填满，即使想要高潮。他依旧一言不发，将嘴唇咬出血去忍受性事。他这副乖巧的样子却突然让安德烈觉得内心添堵。

之前，他讨厌弗拉维奥反抗他。安德烈把少年揍了一顿后让他在疼痛中反复体验高潮。但是，他更讨厌弗拉维奥现在以顺从的姿态对抗他。就像死了一样。

“死”，这个字从他心口中跑出来的时候就让他吓了一跳。接下来，他的脑袋又开始疼痛，眼前的景象模糊成一团，最后竟然又看见了母亲发间那朵四分五裂的玫瑰，只是边缘已经萎黄了。

等他再次清醒过来的时候，弗拉维奥已经在他身下被手掐得青筋爆起，挣扎中打翻的台灯在柜沿处可怜巴巴摇晃几下后被迫跳了楼。被冻结的银色血液散了一地，惊坏了一只躲藏的飞蛾。他余光看着那只飞蛾从他们头上飞过，趴到窗台上再也不动弹。安德烈继续看弗拉维奥，对方此刻突然不再挣扎，全身像是被抽走气力般在慢慢放松。于是他开始害怕了。近乎慌乱地放开少年之后是颤抖的亲吻降临，他亲吻对方眼睛，甚至好好下床将窗户打开些。让足够多的空气进来，而那只蛾，也在他施舍下赶紧下逃离。安德烈不知道该怎么办好，该怎样才是对一个人好。怎样表达情感，他一概不知。但他真的害怕，害怕少年会就此从他掌心上飞去。

他如此抖得厉害，痛苦地扯着自己头发陷入漩涡之中。又握紧了胸前十字架想要获得宽恕，嘴唇里反复流露出忏悔的言论。

弗拉维奥花了很长时间才恢复过来，他喘得厉害。最后在疲惫之中闭上双眼，又睁开盯着灯。眼睛被光刺得疼痛，直到被刺激出眼泪时，随后，他面向安德烈。突然投去了报复般的挑衅笑容，一个口型在弗拉维奥那出现了。

他说: “你就是个疯了的懦夫，只会，也只敢用爱人来装填不敢面对的东西。”

下一刻他就被贯穿了后穴，如此痛苦让他再也崩不出尖叫着哭出声。弗拉维奥能感觉安德烈在反复操他的敏感点。他在将他整个人提起来，他的整个屁股悬空了，身体成了古怪的折叠姿势。疼痛蔓开在身体上，而安德烈不管不顾，只想用性欲发泄从少年那得到的愤怒。阴茎反复压过柔软的内壁，睾丸拍打会阴。水声从交合的地方传出了，他低头看弗拉维奥被撑开的小穴，肉红色的嘴巴贪婪吞吐他比肤色还要黑上些的阴茎。再听着弗拉维奥的呻吟时，得到了点病态的满足，一如野兽，用液体划分领地那般。他觉得弗拉维奥，就是专属于他的，也只能属于他。

他从对方跟他还是普通的邻居关系时就帮照顾他了，反正也没花什么心思，只是偶尔出手保护而已。然后，他清楚看着弗拉维奥对他滋生出了异样的情绪。他忍不住躺了进去，享受着这种温暖的感觉。结果又被发甜的爱弄得反胃。这种感觉让他想起了母亲温柔的笑容以及在将他脑袋按在冰水中的癫狂。安德烈于是又觉得恐惧了，他不太清楚该怎样做才好。但身体已经先行做出了最好的反应，这反应是从已亡的父亲那儿获得的。那个用爱伤害整个家庭的混蛋，留给儿子的只有这家族的诅咒。安德烈在发疯前近乎绝望地想，然后撕开了少年的衣服，说着我爱你并扬起了手……

这边弗拉维奥被他操得已经射了精，精液溅落在小腹上。让弗拉维奥看着，忽然就有了种跟安德烈一样的想法。他在恶毒地想，如果这些是血的话。安德烈会怎么样？但他懒得去细想也无法想太多，安德烈还没有停下来。反复的操着他后面，他觉得想要呕吐了。像那时被按在水中的安德烈那样，也觉得快要死了。他感觉自己就像个气球，飘在半空中。肚子里装着安德烈赐予的快感，脚上的绳被安德烈抓在手上。只要对方高兴与否，随时都能让他在性爱中爆炸，或者永远存在困兽的境地中。

“你在发什么疯？停下……嗯……停下，安迪。”弗拉维奥开始说话了，喊了一个晚上的嗓子有些沙哑。他向他祈求，觉得疲惫无比，只想要快些结束一切。安德烈压在他上方，未回答他半句话。只顾用阴茎反复贯穿少年的身体，同时吐出一句嘲讽:“你看起来很喜欢被我操，不是吗？”因此，弗拉维奥便绝望地闭上眼。试图将安德烈在他耳边恶毒的言论关押在视线的黑暗之外。之后，有眼泪突然滴落在弗拉维奥脸上了。伴随一声绝望的表白，“我爱你，请别离开我。”他睁开眼疑惑地看着安德烈，男人的眼睛同样在注视他。看不清情感的红色眼睛在倒印他狼狈模样，仿佛先前的眼泪只是幻觉。最后，还是安德烈在将精液注入少年身躯跟口腔时率先服软。他将脑袋再度埋进弗拉维奥肩骨处，也爱怜地吻了少年的喉结。

“原谅我。”

……

弗拉维奥睁大了眼去消化安德烈今晚说过的所有话，最后他叹气，抱紧了男人再度合上眼睛。“我爱你，安迪”。而安德烈，在看着少年睡着之后回想起那句话又笑了出来。他现在心情愉快，全然忘了先前电话内容。他是他的药，他知道的。


End file.
